As a display device (display system) for vehicle, there has been conventionally known a head-up display device for vehicle that displays in the distance a driving information image necessary for driving as a virtual image via a windshield (for example, see PTL 1).
The display device described in PTL 1 includes a screen on which an image is drawn. The image formed on the screen is reflected by the windshield of the vehicle via a projection means and comes into sight of a driver. Accordingly, the driver visually recognizes the virtual image in the distance ahead of the windshield.